


Brothers

by The_Countess99



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Established Relationship, Intersex Sonic The Hedgehog, M/M, Out of Character, Possible Mpreg, Protective Siblings, Pseudo-Incest, Selfcest, Sexual Content, all characters involved in adult natured scenes are of age, but they're actors playing the characters we see in the games/cartoons so, no underage anything, there is moments where they act like canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Countess99/pseuds/The_Countess99
Summary: Sonic and Nikki have always been close but they were basically brothers so that was to be expected, wasn't it?
Relationships: Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't related to Out of The Game in anyway, Nikki is just my go to name for Classic Sonic, that is all.
> 
> Also character ages
> 
> Nikki - 29  
> Sonic - 22

Blearily waking up due to being cold, Nikki noticed that Sonic had curled up into a small ball on the bed, and took the bedding with him, fondly shaking his head he noticed that it was time for them to be getting up anyway "Sonic" speaking softly he lightly booped the slightly twitching noise that was peeking out from between the blankets "time to get up bud".

There was a slight sneeze and twitch of Sonic's nose before he curled up more with a whine "no wanna".

"Sonic" slightly firmed this time Nikki tried again before deciding to leave his complaining sleepy companion to stay where he was "if you don't get up soon you'll be late".

"So?" came the muffled reply "I'm the mascot, they can't fire me".

Nikki just rolled his eyes and left the room "anyway I'm going to shower so..." he smirked slightly when he heard a scramble, then a thud behind him as he entered the bathroom with Sonic close behind.

Nervously shifting on his feet Sonic looked around before his gaze settled on Nikki while he stepped into the shower his hind claws slightly clicking against the tiles, taking a breath he followed.

"You okay?" Nikki glanced behind him as he grabbed the shampoo to start cleaning his fur and quills.

"Y-Yeah just... I don't know I mean I know you've already seen "down there" more than once but" Sonic looked away "I still get... worried I guess".

Nikki turned to face him before hugging him "it's okay, I don't claim to fully understand I mean... I'm normal or at close to it as one can get when they're a creature somehow made of lines of code, but I understand to a point".

Humming Sonic hugged back before he squeaked in surprise at a slight tug to his tail making him pout "pervert" this made Nikki chuckle.

"Oh I can do more than that~" the teasing tone soon left his voice and he gave a small smile "if that's okay of course".

Sonic flushed biting his lip as he thought about it "o-okay yeah go ahead" he gave a slightly embarrassed smile.

Even after all this time he was still blushing and acting like a virgin, at least Nikki didn't tease him about it, well not too much anyway.

Nikki dropped to his knees for once grateful he was shorter than Sonic as this made it easier to do this when he was sure Sonic wasn't going to slip he gave a slight lick to his dick feeling it twitch slightly in response as he lightly ran a finger over the folds further back and between his legs, ears twitching he heard Sonic mewl slightly in response to his touches, beginning to lightly suck he carefully slid a finger into him until he reached his knuckle.

"N-Nik" Sonic bit his finger while bracing himself against the wall with his other hand small whimpers escaping him as Nikki kept rubbing against a sensitive spot making his legs tremble ever so slightly, though he threw his head back and arched when another finger entered him "ha" green eyes briefly unfocused as his pupils dilated, whining he gripped Nikki's quills.

Feeling this Nikki chuckled slightly but focused on what he was doing as they didn't have a lot of time, he then slightly curled his fingers being rewarded with a gasp which was followed by a quiet whimpering as he felt Sonic tense and liquid run down his hand.

Pulling away he chuckled while Sonic covered his face quite obviously embarrassed 'I didn't even last a minute?! seriously?!' he whined while Nikki busied himself with getting cleaned up, which Sonic soon followed in doing.

"Hey, don't worry about it" Nikki glanced at him "I was trying to get you to cum as quickly as I could anyway" he shrugged slightly as he dried off.

"Still embarrassing" was Sonic's muttered response.

Nikki just hummed and soon they were off heading for work, Sonic did notice Nikki briefly bristle and glare at Zavrok who just glared at them as he went past as they entered the studio which made him sigh "can you not get into a fight with every villain I've fought today?".

"I don't trust him, he's up to something" Nikki grumbled.

"You think every villain is up to something" rolling his eyes he went to his dressing room with Nikki following him.

Hopefully, today wouldn't drag on like the last few workdays.

"Sonic!" said hedgehog stiffened in surprise as Amy suddenly hugged him with a happy giggle "we were beginning to think you were going to be late" she glanced at Nikki "did Nikki cause trouble again?".

"Hey" crossing his arms he gestured to Sonic "HE didn't want to get out of bed this morning so don't blame us nearly being late on me".

"Anyway, any idea of what the script's gonna be?" Tails asked looking up from the gadget he was tinkering with "you two usually know this stuff before we do".

"Not yet" Nikki shook his head "I'm honestly hoping I'm not in it if it's a modern title, fans will throw a fucking fit if I am".

"Language!" Amy huffed giving Nikki an annoyed looked.

"Woman I am twenty nine years old I should be allowed to curse" Nikki hissed glaring at her which she returned.

"Here we go again" Sonic muttered grabbing a drink from the snack table though he sniffed it first out of habit due to it being left out for a few minutes before he took a drink from it.

"Why do they not get along again?" Knuckles asked as he walked over to them.

"I have no idea they just don't" he did, in fact, have a VERY good idea why Nikki didn't get along with Amy but there was no way he was going to say it was because they were in a pseudo-incestuous relationship nope not at all.

It would likely be a disaster if it ever got out, that's for sure.


End file.
